Superpowers
by TheLonelyReadr
Summary: Beca and Jesse have been on the run from the S.F.U.O for 5 years now, without knowing for sure if their parents are still alive or not. While running they get into some trouble and meet more Unique Ones along the way. (This is my first summary and story so there might be some mistakes in the writing)
1. Chapter 1: Beca and Jesse

_Hey! So this is my first story so I don't know how good it is or if there are any mistakes but I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Also I will update more when I can since I have a summer job and I only know a week before when I have days off. But I will try and publish more content as soon as possible :)_

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey Beca. Wait up!" Jesse tried to reach her while dodging other people on the street. Beca didn't even look in his way and just continued walking. Beca had saved Jesse when they were very small so the boy now followed her everywhere, like there actually was a choice since no one from their family was alive anymore except for Beca. At least that they know of.

"Come on, they didn't catch us now did they?" Jesse said while smiling a little and nudging Beca on the side. Beca finally stopped and Jesse looked around. "Where are we?". He asked.

They had walked into a garage and it was dark so you couldn't see much of anything except for the windows that were high on the walls and they gave a small bluish light since it was night. Beca walked over to the light switch and the lights went up, a few blinking for a while before lighting up fully.

The garage was fairly small but just perfect for two people to be staying for a couple of nights. It had been just them for 7-years now. Jesse also noticed two sleeping bags on the ground and some food cans next to them. It was a rarity that they would have something else to eat than canned food, because Beca had made them promise not to use their powers if it wasn't absolutely necessary. That´s why Beca is mad at him right now, for using his powers. There was a place for a fire to be started so they wouldn't freeze over night. Jesse noticed Beca watching him, or more like glaring at him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Beca yelled at him.

"I just wanted to surprise you, since it was your birthday…" Jesse started to explain why he had teleported to the electronics store down the road from Becas work place, which is a bar, and told her he wanted to get her new pair of headphones because he had broken the last ones.

"Well, you still shouldn't have used your powers since you can´t exactly control them yet and I really don´t need new headphones since we can´t exactly use phones" Beca said a little more sympathetic this time "Also remember what I said about my birthday?"

"Yea…" Jesse looked down at his feet

"And what did I say?" Beca questioned him while raising her eyebrows

"That we don´t celebrate your birthday" Jesse answered and looked at her. She smiled and hugged him "I´m sorry I yelled but you need to learn how to use your powers before you use them out there"

They separated and Beca started to make a fire for them. It took a while but she managed to get one started. Jesse brought the cans from beside the sleeping bags and sat next to Beca. She took one of the cans from Jesse and poured it into a bowl, she did the same for Jesse and they started heating them up. They talked about tomorrows plans.

"Okay, so, I will get to work at 6 pm and then when I get off at 12 pm I will meet you straight here. We can sleep here for the night but the next morning we have to continue towards Covax. We can´t risk getting caught because they found us last night." Beca explained and Jesse just nodded along while still feeling slightly guilty about last night.

"So I can just hang here and practice?" Jesse asked a little hopeful about getting to practice. He watched as Beca thought for a moment. "Sure, as long as you stay in the garage. We don´t want people seeing" Sure people knew about the Unique ones and there were three categories that Beca had mapped out.

Some didn't care about them at all and let them live normal lives, some hated them but didn't do anything about it and then there were the ones that reported every sighting to the corporation that tried to catch them and keep locked up.

Beca had also heard that they did some kind of experiments there and was cautious because of that. The corporation was called S.F.U.O which translates to Special facility for Unique ones

"I will also leave earlier because we need more food and water for the trip. And yes I will buy you a new radio so you can listen to some random people talk shit about something" Beca didn't understand what was so entertaining about listening to some radio hosts talk all day. Sure they played some good music once in a while but still.

"Hey, it´s good entertainment" Jesse said back at her comment. Beca smiled and took her soup off the fire. Jesse followed on queue and they both started eating. They both just enjoyed the quiet for a while when they ate.

Once they finished they left the fire to die down on it´s own and went to sleep. Jesse fell asleep almost immediately but Beca stayed up for a while. She couldn't sleep since she was worried that if she closed her eyes the agents would come and take both of them in their sleep. Beca also knew that it wouldn't happen because if Jesse sleep talked or turned while sleeping she would wake up. It was always like that, she has always taken care of him since they were little kids.

*Flashback*

Beca is 7-years old and is laughing with Jesse in the backseat. She tickles him and they laugh more. Jesse is 2-years old and in a kids safety seat while Beca just had a booster seat. Their grandma was driving and they were getting their mom out of the hospital because she had to get stitches for a cut she had while working. She was a chef so that was common.

"Hey, Beca." She looked over to her grandma "I´m going to get your mom and I need you to watch your brother, okay? I´m not going to be long" Beca just nodded and looked over at Jesse.

Their grandma had taken only a few steps away from the car when the car suddenly started moving. Beca looked to the front seat and saw some man dressed up in a suit. Jesse had started to scream help and she looked behind them and saw their grandma running behind the car, suddenly she disappeared and appeared again next to the car holding on to the car and getting dragged for a few seconds.

Beca noticed Jesse crying now and she new she had to do something. She took off her seatbelt and then Jesse's. Jesse was climbing out of the seat and was now next to Beca. Beca opened the door and was about to jump but saw that the man had taken a hold on Jesses hood. She yanked Jesse away from the mans grip and they both jumped out of the moving car. She saw their grandma standing down the road and ran towards her with Jesse.

Later that night she asked her grandma about her powers and she told them about all the different kinds of them and the dangers lurking. Her mom had a calming power that came in hand when getting the two kids to sleep or to calm down after a fight, but she didn´t use it often since it wasn't needed a lot. Their dad had telekinesis and their grandpa didn´t have any powers.

Beca had known their dad only for 3 years before he disappeared. She could just remember mom being very sad and grandma looking angry. That was the first time she learned about S.F.U.O and discovered her powers. She had telekinesis like her dad.

*End of flashback*

Beca sniffled a little while thinking about her dad. She couldn´t remember the sound of his voice anymore but could still remember what he looked like. After a while Beca too fell asleep.

**A/N:** So if you are confused about some parts just ask. I haven't figured out yet what the story is gonna be like but let´s go one chapter at a time. Also Jesse and Beca have a different dad. Jesse inherited his powers from their mothers side and Beca from her dad. Jesse's dad died when he was around a year old from an overdose so they lived with their mom and grandma.


	2. AN

**A/N:**

Hey guys, I´m sorry for those who are waiting for the next chapter on this story :(

I´m not gonna be able to write as much since my school days are now from 8am ´till 4.30pm mostly and I have to work on the weekends. I started to write this story because I thought I wasn't going to get a summer job but then I did and that kind of messed my writing plan.

Then I thought that maybe I could write when i get home from school but apparently that is highly unlikely… But I might not be able to write this story since I have to study but I will at least try and write some one shots for you :)

I'm really sorry if someone is even reading this story and if you are then feel free to at least send me ideas for the one shots :)

I will continue this story when I get the time for it but I don't know when that will happen :/

Thanks for those who have read the first chapter and I really hope you will continue to do so when I start posting more chapters again :)


	3. Chapter 2: Who the hell are you?

Hey guys, I finally had the motivation and got inspired to write the second chapter of this story. I know it has been like 6 months but I just really did not have the time with work and school at the same time. So I hope you enjoy this second chapter if you are still reading this or waiting on new chapters. Also please tell me if my chapters are too short or you want me to add something to the story.

—

Beca woke up to a crashing sound and looked around eyes wide and ready to battle someone. Her eyes landed on Jesse who had crashed into a pile of metal pipes and stuff. Beca couldn't hide her laughing and Jesse noticed her. "Stop laughing it isn't funny! I wanna learn this stuff fast" Jesse tried to sound angry but soon he was laughing too. "It it's so serious then why are you laughing?" Beca teased him. She was glad they still had these moments where there wasn't a care in the world and they could just laugh, even if it was for just a few minutes. She watched him train and gave him some pointers that would help. She had read from the library computer about Jesse's ability so she could help him improve.

"I have to leave now so please don't hurt yourself or do anything reckless while i'm gone, okay?" Beca said from the door. Jesse nodded and continued to train.

Beca started her way towards the bar where she worked. Her boss waved at her and she went to change her work clothes on. Beca was just hanging around and cleaning tables because it was still pretty slow in the bar. "Hey Beca! Over here" She looked around and noticed her coworker at the bar. "Hey whats up?" She asked her while putting her suff away. "Oh, we thought that maybe you would wanna come to this party tomorrow night? You had tomorrow off right?" She did but it was because they had to leave with Jesse tonight and she couldn't tell her that. I have to check if I had any promised plans with my little brother but I'll get back on that tomorrow" She smiled at her and went to the back.

Beca had worked at the bar for a few hours when she noticed two men wearing suits come in and were looking for something in the bar or maybe someone. She went to the back and asked her boss if she could leave early because she felt sick. Her boss let her and she quickly changed back into her normal clothes and left through the back door. She stopped on her tracks right outside the door because she noticed two more men at the end of the alley.

"Fuck fuck fuck… how the hell am i going to get past them without them noticing me" She thought out loud. Beca looked around for a way past them. _God i really hope I wouldn´t have to use my powers but i guess there's no other way._ She started to levitate a barrel that was behind the men and threw it at the other ones head. He fell down right away but the other man turned around and started running towards her with superhuman speed. _Wait are they transferring the powers to their guard dogs now? _Beca moved out of the mans way and he went head first into the brick wall behind her.

"There she is!" One of the two guys who were a minute ago in the bar were now running towards her. _Well i guess not all of them got powers. _She ran to the next alley on her right and saw a metal fence not far in front of her. She pulled it from the ground and threw it at the men it hit the other one on the knee and he fell to the ground screaming. The other one didn't even stop or look what had happened and just continued after Beca. She made a sharp U-turn at the end of the alley to the next one right next to it. She climbed the stairs up to the roof and looked at the man being so confused where she had disappeared. He continued toward the market place. _Some of them are just so fucking stupid haha _She smirked and jumped down from the roof and continued the other way.

She went to the store and bought them snacks for the road before heading back to their garage. Once she got back she noticed Jesse was asleep probably from all the training. She let him sleep for a few more hours and planned their next route towards Covax. She started packing all the essentials that they would need on the road. Jesse woke up during this and started packing his own stuff that was important to him like the watch that was their dads. Although he had never met him, since he left while their mom was still pregnant with him. He still felt that it was important. He looked more like their mom than dad. With dark brown hair and eyes while Beca looked more like their dad with slightly lighter brown hair and navy blue eyes.

"Hey, shrimp. You okay?" Beca asked when she noticed him staring at the watch.

"Yeah, but i would be even better if you stop calling me shrimp" He said slightly annoyed.

Beca had started calling him that well since he was born because he had 'according to her' looked like a shrimp. "Never gonna happen" She smirked at him

When they were both ready beca looked at the clockand they started their way towards the next place to stay.

They had been walking for about 6 hours now and they were on a quiet road in the middle of nowhere. The sun was starting to rise and their feet hurt. Jesse noticed a busstop not far away and they agreed to take a break. They sat there for about an hour and ate their snacks. Beca noticed Jesse was starting to close his eyes "Hey! don't fall asleep yet. The next place is not that far away." She put her arm around him and hugged him a bit "You can walk there and then sleep okay?" Beca smiled at him. Jesse nodded and they gathered their stuff and continued towards the next stop.

An hour had passed and Jesse was starting to complain about how his feet hurt. Beca was getting annoyed but at the same time her feet were hurting too. Beca noticed a black SUV coming towards them and pushed Jesse to the ditch and hid there hoping they hadn't noticed them. _Please just drive past please _And of course it stops right where they are. The men get out and started walking towards them. Beca threw the man backwards with her powers and fought him. He apparently had the same superhuman speed like other one and was dodged some of her punches while getting some past her defenses. She was now getting frustrated and hadn't yet noticed the wound above her knee. She also hadn't noticed that while she had been fighting the other guy that the other one had caught Jesse and threw him inside the car and was now stepping in the driver seat. She threw the last blow and the man he was fighting with fell against the car and was now unconsious.

"_Jesse just hold on I´m going to throw the car upside down and then I´m coming to get you okay?"_ Beca could send messages to Jesse with her mind but Jesse couldn't so she was hoping he did as she asked him to. She started to lift the car and then threw it upside down. She ran to the side to get Jesse out of there while the man was climbing out of his on window. The man was now limping toward the two while Beca was still trying to get Jesse out. She hadn't seen him coming yet but when he just fell to the ground with his back burning she was confused._ Who the hell did that?_

The man was unconscius now too and Beca pulled Jesse out of the car. He was brushing glass from his clothes and She was searching if he had any cuts but he didn't.

Suddenly there was a sizzling sound and the mans back was now wet. Beca had for a second forgotten that there was somebody else now. They walked towards the cars front and noticed to people standing next to a car. "Hi!" the other one said while smiling at them.

_Well she's obviously wayyyyy too positive and the other one looks like she already hates me. _

"Who the hell are you?"

—

Sorry for the cliffhanger, and it sucks if i don't write the next chapter and leave you guys with this. So the cliffhanger is also for me to have the motivation to write the next one for you. Also it's not such a cliffhanger since I think you already know who the hell they are :D

Hope you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 3: An old friend

**So here is the next chapter hope you enjoy reading it.**

Who the hell are you? I heard Beca ask someone. I was still a little zoned out about what just happened. I looked at Becas direction and noticed there were four other people here… no two?

"Beca are there two sets of twins in front of us?" I ask thinking that I was whispering but apparently not since the blonde one answered. "No there are only two people here, no twins. You must of hit your head when the car was thrown"

"Yeah, i think so too, you okay there shrimp? Beca smirked but looked worried at the same time. "I think so" Jesse smiled at her

"You two didn't answer my question though" Beca said annoyed that it was ignored

"OH!, yeah i'm Chloe and this is Aubrey" The redhead said happily

_How is this girl so freaking happy and all smiles. Is she mentally unstable or something?_

"Who are you?" the redhead 'apparently known as Chloe' asked them this time.

"Well my name is Beca and this is Jesse" She said pointing to Jesse who was sitting on the ground trying to clear his head "Also why does she look like she wants to kill me?" Now pointing at Aubrey

"Oh she didn't want to stop and help you guys, but I insisted. So now she's mad at me and she doesn't like strangers very much"

"Oookay, but we didn't need any help though" Beca said confidently while helping Jesse on his feet.

"Yeah, I could see that after you threw the guy and then right after you just lifted the car upside down!" the redhead was beaming at her. Beca felt a little blush coming. _Why am I blushing. I just met her. I mean she is kind of hot. NO! You can't you know how it will end._

Beca just shrugged at her comment. "Eh, it's no big deal."

"It's a very big deal, I mean the amount of power that takes to just after throwing a guy in the air to just turn and throw a car right after. I mean an SUV wheigs like 5000lb maybe more. I mean damn!"

"We should get going Chlo. They are waiting for us and were already 15 minutes late!" The blonde spoke for the first time, or actually kind of yelled.

"Can you just wait for a minute" the redhead said to us and then walked to the blonde.

I watched them talk for a while and got lost in my own thoughts while waiting. _The redhead, i mean Chloe looked so beautiful. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of the clearest ocean and the red hair that looked like fire, her beautiful figure and_

"Hey! You here still?" Chloe was now in front of me and waving a hand. I shook my head a little. "Yeah, i guess, a little tired but yeah". I answer and then look at Jesse who has a knowing look on his face.

"Okay so we agreed that you can ride with us to our place because you obviously have powers and need help. Otherwise we probably wouldn't trust you if you didn't have powers" She smiled at me and I looked over at Aubrey that looked even more annoyed by us than before.

"I get it but don't think we should…" She started but Jesse was already begging her and Chloe telling her it was no problem. Suddenly she was being pulled towards the car by Jesse and Chloe who had taken her hand to hers. She stared at it and when they got to the car they separated. She missed her touch already and they were strangers.

"I guess we're riding with you then"

They had been driving for about 10 minutes in silence when Jesse started asking them questions. Beca knew he was curious and asked him to stop but also wanted to know more about the redhead too.

"So, what are your powers? He asked while sipping a capri sun he had been given.

"Well I can bend fire but not make it. I am practicing my powers still for that one. I know I can make it because my brother could do it after practicing a lot. Aubrey has water powers, she can bend it and make it do all kinds of things. Her family were a bunch of overachievers so they thought their children at an early age." Chloe was explaining about their powers and how they were the a perfect match because of them but Beca couldn't help but hear the past tense in the way she was talking about their family members. Before she could ask about them Jesse was already asking another one

"Cool, are there many of you in this place you're going?"

"Yeah, there is Stacie who can manipulate matter at molecular level like make shields or weapons and stuff, CR who can heal herself and others but it takes more energy to heal other people so we have Luke for that she can recharge herself on the field if needed. Luke creates energy with his superspeed so. Also there is Amy who can shapeshift, Emily who can fly and Benji who works our tech and can turn invisible.

"Wow, that is so cool. Right Beca?" Jesse looked at her sister who had zoned out again.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, it is cool" She quickly responded

"So care to explain what are your powers?" Chloe asked them

"Well i can teleport, almost, I'm still practicing. Beca has telekinesis so she can move basically anything with her mind and also she can talk to you through your mind but if you don't have that skill you can't talk to her. It comes in handy when we get separated while running from the suited guys. She has trained a lot since… nevermind but that is why she can just throw stuff without straining herself too much. She has her limits though too"

Beca was still zoned out and wasn't exactly listening to them or did she notice that they talked about her. She was focusing on the black dots moving behind them and fast.

Chloe and Jesse talked the rest of the way about everything while Aubrey drove and Beca looked out of the window. Suddenly she spoke to Aubrey.

"Hey, can you drive to an isolated road after the hill there" Beca says to Aubrey. Chloe and Jesse look at her weird.

"Why would I do that?" Aubrey glances at Beca through the mirror while still wearing the annoyed look.

"Do it now, or i will move it myself!" She practically yells at Aubrey who looks even more annoyed than phased at all by her yelling.

They turn to the isolated road and drive a bit further in. Aubrey stops the car and turns to Beca who looks through the back window.

"So care to explain why the hell are we here." Beca just points and the others watch as three black SUVs drive past them. "that's why" she says and turns back once the cars have gone.

"Oh, well, thank you" Aubrey says and drives back to the main road.

The rest of the drive goes in silence and they get to their destination after a while. They drive towards a mansion in the middle of the woods that is surrounded by a high metal gate. Aubrey drives close to the gate and shows a badge or something to it. The gate slowly open and they continue towards the garage. Aubrey and Chloe hop out while Beca is trying to wake Jesse. They take the supplies from the trunk that they had gone to get before stopping to help Beca and Jesse. Beca picks up her and Jesses bags and nudges Jesse to follow the girls. Once inside they are greeted by warmth and a smell of food.

"Okay so we have one room left upstairs, but i won't think it will be a problem since you are siblings" Aubrey states. "Chloe can show you"

Chloe leads them upstairs and then right. Their room is at the end of the hall and it has two beds with a nightstand between them. a shelf and a big closet. Their window points toward the backyard that has a pond and a forest for miles. It looks to have some training equipment also all around the yard.

"Well this is your room, If you need anything i'm right next door. Oh, and shower is on the third floor. It also has a jacuzzi and sauna." She smiles at them

"How freaking big is this place?" Jesse wonders aloud voicing my thoughts too.

"Well this was Aubreys home, I mean it still is but we have changed it a bit but it has three floors, 1st floor has the living room, kitchen and our tech room, 2nd floor has all the bedrooms and 3rd floor is for showers, jacuzzi and sauna. also there are bathrooms in all floors. Those would have been kind of hard to relocate" the redhead jokes and laughs

Beca smiles at how cute she looks while laughing. She notices Jesse looking at her with that same knowing look again. "_What"_ she sends him telepathically and he just shrugs and smiles. Chloe gives them time to get settled and tells them to come downstairs for dinner when ready.

They put all their stuff in place and changes fresh set of clothes. As they make their way downstairs they can already hear everyone laughing and talking.

When they enter Chloe introduces them "These are the ones we were talking about. This is Jesse and this is…"

"Beca?!"

"Stacie?!"

**A/N: Again sorry for the cliffhangers about where do they know each other but it keeps me motivated to write more chapters. Also I don't have any specific day when I publish so it might take around a week or two before I post the next one. **

**PS. If there are any misspelled words or it's confusing please let me know and also english isn't my first language so there might be some mistakes :)**

**And a thank you for those of who have put this story on their favorites or is following this story. I promise to continue writing :)**

.


	5. Chapter 4: The Past and new reveal

"Omg, I haven't seen you in ages!" Stacie yelled excitedly and stood up to hug Beca. She notices Beca wince and looked down. "You have a huge cut on your knee, how did you not notice it?"

Beca looked down and saw the cut. Remembering the fight that happened earlier. "Oh it's nothing."

"Oh my god, how are we so stupid? We forgot she was hurt" Now it was Chloe who was worried about her for some reason.

"Really, It's no…" Beca was interrupted by Stacie before she could finish

"Don't you dare say it's nothing. That a really big cut. I seriously wonder how you forgot you had it." Stacie said as she examined it "CR would you mind helping her"

"Sure" Beca just watched as CR put her hand on her knee and it started to glow slightly while the wound closed. "Wow"

"Oh, yeah I'm CR and my power is that I can heal myself or someone else" CR held out her hand at Beca

"Beca, telekinesis and a little bit of telepathy. allthough I don't know how I have it"

"Cool" CR said and went back to sit by the table.

"Okay, then. You know a few people already but let's sit down so we can get to know each other a little better." Chloe smiled very brightly and motioned for Beca and Jesse to sit down. There was a seat between Stacie and Chloe and Beca took it. Jesse took the seat next to Benji and Aubrey. They chatted about their powers and told stories about their encounters with the SFUO.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Chloe was curious and finally asked.

"You wanna tell em'?" Beca asked Stacie. Stacie knew why Beca didn't want to tell the story because it ment bragging about her own powers

"Sure. So we met in the first grade. Jesse was still a little baby and a very cute one." Stacie cooed at him and he blushed out of embarrassment. "Anyways. I was getting bullied a lot since I hadn't had my powers yet. One day when the bullies had pushed me to the ground, they were yelling names at me and one of them raised their fist to punch me but out of nowhere the bullies flew like literally 10 meters away. I was so shocked at what happened that I didn't even notice that this small girl was offering her hand for me to stand up. I took her hand and ever since then we sticked together. I had my powers at the end of school year and could now pay Beca back for what she did for me. But I never got the chance because no one actually bullied us after what Beca did, which was amazing! But yeah, I had to move after a few years and we never saw each other again. Until now!" Stacie finished with a smile

"Wow, that was one epic story about meeting someone" Fat Amy started on the opposite end of the table. Beca had learned why she called herself that and laughed a little awkwardly about it with her earlier not knowing how to actually react to the reason for the name. "Not as cool as mine though. I was wrestling with a wild dingo and I won at the end" She told us.

"Who did you meet?" Jesse asked while raising an eyebrow

"Oh, the dingo" Amy said matter of factly and made everyone laugh.

"Anyway, so what have you been up to?" Stacie asked Beca

"Well, um, uh things went kind of down hill after you moved away but I finished middle school and went through the horrors of high school but I really don't wanna talk about it right now" Beca said with a small and sad smile. Jesse knew what had happened and changed the subject pretty quickly after what Beca said. They talked about all kinds of stuff and the rules around the house. The time had gone pretty fast and Beca excused herself to go to her and Jesses room. Chloe noticed her tired appearance and let her go.

Beca laid on the bed and listened to music while all the memories from what happened after middle school came up. She remembered her graduation and then a few weeks later they had gotten the news about their mother having cancer. It had progressed for a while now but she hadn't had any symptoms so no one didn't even notice. The doctors had told them that she had only two months to live. Beca and Jesse had cried and hugged each other while their grandma had comforted their mother. Their mom died two weeks before school was supposed to start again so their grandma let them be at home for a week more before telling them they had to go someday anyway. Jesse was going back to elementary school and Beca starting in high school

Beca hadn't made any friends at all during the four years there. She would have needed Stacie at this time since she got outed by someone at her school and got bullied for a while but when somebody bullied Jesse for being her sister she had snapped like with Stacie and used her powers which resulted in the bullies flying further than Stacies because of her powers developing. They were never bullied again at school because they were actually scared of Beca now.

Once Beca had graduated she helped her grandma at home and went to work to keep the house. She and her grandma were very close during that time. Once Jesse graduated middle school he too looked for a job right after but didn't find any because of his age so they switched and he took on caring for their grandma while Beca worked. The death of their grandma happened at night when everyone was sleeping and they found her the next morning. Beca had been stoic while Jesse cried and hugged Beca. Beca cried at the funeral though and all of their collected money went to arranging it. 'They had been given a notice that they had to move out in two months. They had been looking for a small apartment for about a month but hadn't found any.

One night Beca woke up to a crashing sound and took a baseball bat from next to the bed and went to search where the sound came from. She crouched against the wall under the window next to the door. She looked out and saw 9 guys waiting like some SWAT team outside the door while one of them was walking back to the car. She had quickly realized that she had to get Jesse and run for their life. She packed a few essentials and took the bag their grandma had collected for them if they ever came in contact with the guys from the hospital again and had to make a run for it. She had the stuff and woke Jesse up. They heard the door fly open and crash to the wall with force. They jumped out of Jesse's bedroom window and ran for it. Jesse could teleport but he didn't know how to set a specific location to where he would actually teleport but they used his ability anyway.

They found themselves in some random city and just went from there. All of that had happened like 3 years ago so they had basically been on their own for 7 years. They had a lot of run ins with the S.F.U.O after what had happened but always had gotten away. It was weird how they had always found them at some point. Jesse had never been to high school and Beca has had to teach him some of the most basic stuff she remembered from that time. When Beca had turned 21 she had taken the job from the bar. Jesse was only 16 so he had some small jobs at stores or something but mostly he practiced his powers.

She couldn't have believed if someone said that they'd sleep in a normal bed next year. But here they were.

Beca sat up when she heard the door. It was Chloe who smiled and closed the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to check up on you because you seemed kind of sad after Stacie asked what you've been up to" She smiled a little and sat next to Beca on the bed.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine now. It's just that everything went kind of downhill with my mom and grandma and everything." Beca said before regretting it. _Dammit I already said too much. But it's just so easy to talk to her. Why? I don't even know her. WTF? We met like a few hours ago. _

"Oh, yeah I get it why you didn't want to share" She looks down and Beca wonders if the always bubbly redhead has her own secrets too. "But if you need anyone to talk to besides Jesse you know where my room is" She smiles and gets up.

"Sure, yeah, thanks. You too" Beca says before reprimanding herself again after she leaves. _Why would you say that. You don't do feelings with random people you moron_

Beca looks out the window of the room and notices a trail going to the woods. _I'm gonna go clear my head. _Beca took her phone and headphones and left the room.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon" She yelled from the front door and leaves.

Beca walks off the trail a little to go on a small hill. There is a log and a small pond there. She sits down and looks around, she can see what's happening around her pretty clearly. Beca decides to try meditating like her mom thought her just in case if her emotions got the better of her and she could not control them because of that. She situated herself comfortably on the log and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to feel calm with the environment and she could feel herself connecting with the nature. Her meditation was cut short though because she heard a twig snap. She opened her eyes and noticed that the water had small drops coming out of it before falling back into the pond. _Wait… did i just do that? _She didn't get to dwell on it for too long because she saw three men in suits just a few feet away. One of the men caught her eye and they ran towards her.

"Well, I guess it's time to head back" Beca said and ran towards the path she came. Or so she thought. Fuck. where am I? Maybe I should call Chloe. Beca kept running and noticed the men were getting closer. She ripped a tree from the ground with her powers and threw it in front of the men to slow them down a bit so she could find Chloes number.

"Hey, What's up, you okay?" Chloe answered

"Oh, um, I have three SFUO guys running behind me and I think i'm lost in the woods."

"Oh, crap, shit, wait can you give me some kind of sign of where you might be?" Chloe suggested

"Sure, look out your window and I'll throw a tree again" Beca said while running

"Again?"

"Oh, yeah, I threw a tree a few minutes ago to slow them down" Beca said like it was nothing

"Oookaayyy, sure. I'm at the window. You should throw a few so I know the direction you're running to"

"Sure," Beca said and threw a few trees at the men again "so you see me?"

"Yeah, you have the right direction. You need help?" Chloe asks concerned

"Uh, no I just needed to know if I'm running to the right direction so I can take care of them on the way." Beca said before a crash could be heard and then the phone was dead.

"FUCK, You broke my fucking phone!" Beca stopped and yelled at the men. "Well come on then fight"

Chloe had been worried after the crash that something had happened to Beca so she asked CR and Aubrey with her to go help. What they didn't expect to see was that Beca was completely fine and... floating? Her eyes were glowing too and she was controlling a huge rock. The rock hit the ground with a big thud and it released a small earthquake which threw the men down the hill. Beca fell to the ground and saw Chloe, Aubrey and CR just standing there, eyes wide. "Hey, guys… sorry for worrying you" She said before collecting the pieces of her broken phone.

Chloe was the first to get back into reality "Are you okay?... And when the hell did you start to float and get all glowy eyed?"

"Yeah, i'm fine." Beca said while walking towards them "And I don't know where that came from. I'm just as weirded out by it as you are"

"Do you feel more drained than usual?" Aubrey asked

"Maybe a little but not much." Beca says thoughtful

"Well we better get back anyway. The men could come back anytime" Chloe started "Let's try to figure out tomorrow what happened with you here" She finished with a smile and squeezed Becas hand before letting go. Beca missed the feeling right away but tried to look neutral about it.

"Yeah, I'm going straight to bed after this" She laughed

**A/N: So sorry for posting this late, I had a lot to do and then I hit a writers block. But here is chapter 4 hope you liked it and I'm going to start writing the next one. Hopefully it will be done a lot faster :D**


	6. Sorry guys

**Hey guys, so my idiot of a friend started this fanfic profile last year because she had this great idea for a story and we all know what happens when you start writing without a clear storyline. So she started it and now she doesn't know how to continue because she didn't write a few chapters more before posting the first one to give her time to think about the future of it and also because of the writers block or something. So she gave this profile to me, yes me. I don't know why but I guess I have to use it for writing stories here and I don't have any original ones so I will be writing something from like Lucifer or Van Helsing(Not promising anything but just saying) but like with Pitch Perfect characters because we both just love them and it was the main reason for creating this profile. I haven't decided on what show I will be using for the story so for now there won't be a multi chaptered one. I also won't be continuing the superpowers one because I don't know the idea or how to continue since the idea is my friends', but I will write one shots for the other one. **

**In conclusion: I am the new keeper of this profile and when my friend gets out of her writer's block there will be more chapters on superpowers but I'm still gonna write my own ones too. Also I'm really sorry for those who have waited for a new chapter for superpowers.**


End file.
